


Motorcycle

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot takes Parker out on his motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

Motorcycle

Prompt: Motorcycle

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker

Pairings: none

It was common knowledge among the team that Parker didn't like using doors, so it wasn't much of a surprise to Eliot when he came home and saw the blonde thief slinking into his kitchen. What was a surprise; however, were the first words she spoke.

"Eliot, can you take me out on your motorcycle?" her grey-blue eyes were wide and innocent, but he couldn't help but question her motives.

"Why, Parker?" he refrains, with some effort, from giving her his trademark 'you're insane' glare.

"I want to try it, but it looks more fun when you don't have to worry about driving and steering and stuff." She says with a shrug, as if it's the most logical answer in the world, as her gaze darts around the room.

"Okay, then… I think I have an extra helmet kickin' around somewhere in the garage." He slipped his boots back on and headed for the garage, knowing that Parker would follow him.

Fifteen minutes later, Parker was sitting on behind Eliot with her arms wrapped around his torso (she had promised not to let go or take her helmet off before he'd let her get on), and they were headed for the highway.


End file.
